Chasing Cars
by empitymind
Summary: Si me tiro aquí, si sólo me tiro aquí, ¿te tirarias conmigo y olvidarias al mundo?


Es tarde en Mellowbrook, nuestro acróbata, y adolescente, Kick Buttowski ha estado entrenando desde las 8 de la mañana intentando hacer una nueva acrobacia inventada por él. Ha estado desde principio de mes intentando, he intentado pero siempre termina en el suelo, lo cual lo frustra y al mismo tiempo hace que quede más horas tratando ya que, a él le gustan los desafíos. Lo que no ha notado es que se ha olvidado tantas cosas y dejado tantas cosas de lado, tampoco se dio cuenta de que cierta enemiga lo ha estado espiando rogando al cielo que no se lastimara mucho. Sudado, y también con heridas no muy graves sigue levantándose para volver a intentar.

_**We'll do it all **_

_**Everything **_

_**On our own.**_

Ella lo miraba desde que empezó con todo esto, ¿cuándo no lo hacía? Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había quedado espiándolo tímidamente por la ventana mientras hacía algo increíble, el único miedo que ella sentía era que terminara en el hospital o con alguna herida grave. Las únicas veces que ha sucedido, ya que se ha vuelto bastante fuerte con el tiempo, sentía una tristeza inmensa al no poder cuidarlo por su cuenta.

_**We don't need **_

_**Anything **_

_**Or anyone.**_

Otra vez, cayo una vez más, el cansancio en su cuerpo, la frustración, y el enojo se habían apoderado de él. Suspiro derrotado, odiaba no poder lograr algo, como siempre decía: Has todo y luego más. Su cuerpo agotado se negó a pararse. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse una vez más, cuando lo hizo, sus piernas fallaron haciéndolo caer. Antes de que esto sucediera sintió unos brazos rodeándolo. Era Kendall, quien al verlo, corrió hacia él, y con la poca fuerza que tenía lo tomo. -¿Kendall?- pregunto, confundido, la miro, si era ella, no había duda. La chica no se preocupó en responder, lo recostó en el suelo.

****_**If I lay here **_

_**If I just lay here **_

_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

Se recostó a su lado. -¿Estas bien?- pregunto mirándolo. Él asintió mintiendo, mareado por el cansancio y el calor. Aunque el sol se estaba poniendo, seguía mareado como si fue aun de mediodía, se había exigido mucho, había exigido mucho a su cuerpo. Era fuerte pero no tanto. -No te ves tan bien- se acercó, se descansó en su brazo y puso su mano en su frente. No tenía fiebre pero era notable que estuviera mareado. -Vamos, te llevaré a casa, es mejor tomar un baño, estás cansado y demasiado sudado- se levantó, y esforzándose lo levanto recargándolo en su hombro.

_**I don't quite know **_

_**How to say **_

_**How I feel.**_

_**Those three words **_

_**Are said too much **_

_**They're not enough.**_

-No necesitas, puedo caminar solo- trataba de caminar, odiaba sentirse como una carga para alguien. Ya era suficiente con que pelearan, no quería verla enojada.

-No puedes caminar, déjame ayudarte- lo toma de nuevo.

-No quiero ser una molestia- admitió. Ella lo miro tiernamente, y siguió caminando, no camino mucho ya que la colina del muerto no estaba tan lejos de la casa de él. Noto que la puerta estaba abierta y entró con él, lo hizo subir la escalera usando su propia fuerza. Entró al cuarto, y lo sentó en la cama. –Gracias- se tiro en la cama, aunque su cuerpo no funcionaba su mente sí, siempre se había preguntado por qué Kendall siempre lo ayudaba pero aun así estaba agradecido. –Gracias- repitió. Ella asintió.

-¿Estarás solo esta noche?- pregunto algo ilusionada.

_**Forget what we're told **_

_**Before we get too old **_

_**Show me a garden that's bursting into life.**_

_**Let's waste time **_

_**Chasing cars **_

_**Around our heads.**_

-Brad está en la facultad- esa frase sonó rara en su cabeza, pero era la verdad. –Mamá y papá están de viaje con Brianna, así que sí- ella sonrió.

-Así que te cuidaré yo, ¿quieres? ¿o quieres que llame a Gunther?- pregunto.

-Estaré bien, no quiero ser molestia para nadie- dijo buscando una caja de medicinas debajo de la cama, ella lo tomo y lo mira arrodilla frente a la cama, sus ojos se encontraron.

_**I need your grace **_

_**To remind me **_

_**To find my own.**_

Él se esforzó para controlar su cuerpo, logro no ruborizarse, pero cada vez más se perdia en ojos de ella. Ella también se estaba perdiendo como muchas veces había sucedido, la distancia entre sus labios se fue acortando hasta que ya no hubo distancia misma. Sus labios se encontraron otra vez. El tiempo se detuvo, los corazones de ellos latían al mismo ritmo, sus almas se complementaban. Kick puso una mano en su mejilla, no quería que el beso terminara tan temprano.__

_**If I lay here **_

_**If I just lay here **_

_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_


End file.
